


I'll Be Here (podfic)

by bibliophilea



Series: Podfics [7]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Audio Format: WAV, DP Angst Day, Danny Phantom Angst Day, Danny Phantom Day of Angst, Embedded Audio, Embedded Images, Gen, Intense Descriptions of Violence and Medical Gore, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliophilea/pseuds/bibliophilea
Summary: A podfic of "I'll Be Here", byhaikujitsu"Some days you can't pick yourself up. Having family means you don't have to. Danny-centric, three oneshots. Completely shameless hurt/comfort. Bring tissues… and antiseptic."





	I'll Be Here (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll Be Here](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/326097) by haikujitsu. 



> Thank you, [haikujitsu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Haiju/), for giving me permission to podfic your story! And thank you, [darknessandrageandkittens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessandrageandkittens), for listening to this first! To everyone: thank you for giving my reading of “I’ll Be Here’ a chance! Even if you don’t like my reading of this story, please give it a read yourself! I love the imagery haikujitsu uses, as well as how she grounds each scene firmly in the point of view of the members of Danny’s family. I’m blown away by how well she characterizes the Fentons, as well as their relationships with Danny. I hope I did this story justice.

If SoundCloud's GUI is misbehaving, [try listening here](https://a.tumblr.com/tumblr_owswgdTbTn1vf7sg2o1.mp3)! (lower sound quality)

"When everything goes to hell, the people who stand by you without flinching - they are your family." ~ Jim Butcher

**Author's Note:**

> Read I’ll Be Here here:  [ffn](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10061926/I-ll-Be-Here)  
> Contact the author here:  [ffn](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1312054/HaiJu) |  [ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Haiju/) | [tumblr](http://haikujitsu.tumblr.com/)  
> Contact the reader here:  [ffn](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5459155/) |  [ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliophilea) | [tumblr](http://bibliophileap.tumblr.com/)


End file.
